My One and Only?
by sesshyluver6518
Summary: One day Kagome wanted to surprise the gang by coming early, but all surprise was on her! That surprise changed her life forever! But the thing is...is it a good thing? and what's this being a special miko?
1. Betrayal

**Author's Note**

**So about the story, it may sound like the other stories but trust me the plot is different then the others……so yha….**

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha's Betrayal**

**Kagome's time**

"Bye mom! Bye gramps! Bye Sota! See you guys next time!" yells Kagome as she heads towards the well.

"Bye" the three said in unison.

"Should I have told her?" her mom says to her self.

Kagome jumps into the well onto the feudal era, with her big yellow bag.

"Mann this bag sure is heavy."

**Feudal Era**

'The gang is gonna be surprised to see me early!' she thought to herself.

It was very unusual for Kagome to be early. She usually is late. She walked towards the village ahead, and then she heard some weird noises. As she walks toward the noises it became louder and louder.

The sight she saw caused her eyes to go wide, mouth dropped, and she couldn't move a muscle. There she saw Inuyasha's back at her and Kikyo smiling evily as Kikyo look at her.

Kagome's eyes began to tear and her heart torn. Right there she could see Inuyasha rutting with that clay pot. 'How could he do this to me! He goes of behind my back rutting with that…that…clay pot! Even though he tells me he loves me!'

She then turned around and started to run fast and far as her legs can go.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Did you hear anything?" asked Inuyasha.

"No my love, I didn't"

"Oh I thought I heard something….oh well never mind" he says as he continue to kiss her and embrace her.

**Kagome**

"Ahhh…how could he do this to me!" she yells in frustration as she grew tired. Then she noticed she was in enemies land…. "S*** I'm in the western lands."

Audience: What! That's it! Come on make it longer!

Sesshyluver6518: eh, sorry?

Audience: Don't sorry us!

Sesshyluver6518: eh…got to go..someone called me.. (running)

Audience: Hey! Get back here!


	2. Demon Lord and Miko

**Last you've read: **

"Ahhh…how could he do this to me!" she yells in frustration as she grew tired. Then she noticed she was in enemies land…. "S*** I'm in the western lands."

**Chapter 2**

**The Demon Lord + the Miko**

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru once again patrolling his lands with Jaken and Rin, he still can't believe he is very fond of this little human.

While he was walking in a meadow full of flowers when Rin said "Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin take this flower?" with an innocent voice. Sesshomaru just nodded. "Jaken, watch Rin until I come back." "Yes Milord."

Sesshomaru then went into the forest to see who dares trespass into his lands without his consent. While he smelling the familiar scent he finally realized that it was his half-brother's wench. 'What is she doing here' he thought to himself. 'She smells as if she was crying.

**Kagome**

"Mann! I've walked into Sesshomaru's lands and I do not want to deal with him right now!" so she turned around and started to run but before she could get any further she bump into a supposedly brick wall only to find a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

She then started looking over his handsome features. 'Hmm he's actually hot when your close….UGHH did I actually thought that!' she then slaps her self mentally.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru watching her as she scolds herself mentally, wondering what's on her mind. Deciding to break her argument with her self he finally spoke. "Miko, what are you doing on my lands?"

"Uhh…didn't notice where I was heading" she laughs nervously. "Miko, I suggest you leave before I kill you."

"For you info! My name is Kagome...KA-GO-ME! Say it with me now! KA-GO-ME…."before she could finish it she was pinned to a nearby tree by the cold lord.

'I can't believe she talked to me like that!' he thought to himself. "I could call you what I wish miko" was all he said before he let her go.

**Kagome**

Knowing his limits she just remained silent even though she wants to strangle him right there. 'UGHH why me!' she thought to herself.

**Audience: Ughh! What's with you and short stories!**

**Sesshyluver6518: Hey! I'm working on it okay!**

**Audience: You better make sure!**

**Sesshyluver6518: Yha whatever!**


	3. Inuyasha gets scolded!

**As much as I hate Kikyo and Inuyasha pairing I just had to put this in a chapter so they're not left out.**

**Last you've Read:**

Knowing his limits she just remained silent even though she wants to strangle him right there. 'UGHH why me!' she thought to herself.

**Chapter 3**

**Inuyasha's Mate and Sango's Anger! **

**Kaede's Village**

"Inuyasha, do you think they'll approve?" asked Kikyo. "Of you being my mate….of course!" he said but thought 'Kagome is going to SIT me for sure, also Miroku and Sango are gonna kill me and bring me back to life and kill me again!'

Then they finally arrived and entered Kaede's hut.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." Inuyasha says in a nice way. Miroku and Sango just looked at him weirdly saying in unison "Why are you acting weird?"

"Oh nothing…just…that…Kikyo'sstayingwithusandismymate!" he said it so fast that they didn't understand him. "Say that again Inuyasha" they both said.

Then Shippou comes in the hut. "Hey guys what's going on and why is clay pot outside?"

"Hey don't call her that!" yells Inuyasha.

"Yha, why is clay pot here?" says Sango through clenched teeth.

"Well she's joining our group."

"What! What about Kagome, how will you explain this to her when she comes back in two days? Huh!" yells a now angry Sango.

"I'll just tell her that she's my mate and that she has to join the group."

"Coming to group is okay but you MATED that CLAY POT! Inuyasha how could you do this to Kagome when you told her you LOVE her!"

"Inuyasha this time you went too far." Said Miroku but inside he was very angry at Inuyasha. "Yha Inuyasha!" yells Shippou

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this is short but I'm working on chapter 4 later on today….**


	4. AN 1

**Hey Readers! Well yea I know I promised to write later that day…but I had a major sore throat and a high fever and currently I'm still recovering! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Sesshyluver6518**


	5. Sesshy's castle

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry i didn't update like in forever! P.S. forgive me! lol**

**I was sick for like more than a week and i still am! I went to the clininc yesterday and they said i have a virus which will last for 2 WEEKS! =[**

**well enjoy!**

**Last you've Read:**

"Inuyasha this time you went too far." Said Miroku but inside he was very angry at Inuyasha. "Yha Inuyasha!" yells Shippou

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshomaru's Decision!**

'Maybe she'll be useful to Rin, also if Inuyasha knows that she will be with me it will affect him in many ways.' thought Sesshomaru, smiling evilly. ( A/N: of course in the inside.)

'Hmm maybe I'll go with Sesshomaru for now and plan my revenge on that Inu-baka!' she thought.

"Sesshomaru" "Miko" they both said in unison. Then silence fell upon them, both wanting to hear what the other has to say.

Kagome noticing the patience wearing off him finally spoke "Sesshomaru-sama…." Kagome using formalities just to soften up him a bit. "…can I stay with you?"

Kagome seeing him thinking to himself before he nodded and said "But you have to care for Rin while you are here." "Uhh ok"

Then she notices him leaving…knowing she should follow.

They meet up with Jaken and a sleeping Rin on a dragon like creature in a meadow.

"Jaken get ready, we're heading towards the castle." ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes, milord, but why is that wench here?" Hearing what the green THING said Kagome gave him a death glare, seeing him flinch she gave a triumphant smile.

Then they started their journey towards the castle.

By night they have reached their destination. Right in front of her eyes was a beautiful white castle/palace glowing from the moonlight from above. Taking her eyes of the castle she looked at the stunning demon next to her. 'Wow, from up close his more beautiful than ever...UGHH bad Kagome, I MUST be losing it!' after that thought she slaps herself mentally.

Feeling the miko's eyes on him he couldn't help but smirk. He wanted then to sneak a peak on the miko next to him. 'Hn, she doesn't look that bad for a human, smells…No! This Sesshomaru shall not think such things of this woman.'

Then he heard some noises, realizing that it was Rin who woke. She got off Ah un's back and ran towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is happy to see you!" "Hn" was all he said but Rin didn't mind, she was used to it anyways. 'I wonder how a cheery girl can stand a bored demon like him.' Kagome thought to herself.

Then Rin turned to look at Kagome and ran to hug her. "OoOo Sesshomaru-sama found pretty lady, Kagome-chan!" "Hi to you too Rin!" Kagome exclaims leaving a slight laugh.

"Jaken bring Rin to the dining room and feed her, and bring her to her room." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, milord." Jaken then went off towards the other room.

"Miko, come."

'Hm, how nice of him to boss me around.' She thought to herself as she follows from behind.

Walking, which seems like forever into the big castle she couldn't help but ask "Are we there yet?" but didn't even get a response from the demon lord. 'Gee talk much?'

Finally they have reached their destination. Seeing that they were in front of her room she noticed big oak doors with a big dog demon with a crescent on the forehead. 'Must be his room.' She thought to herself.

"The maids will bring the food over, after you dine you may bathe and go to sleep." Was all the lord said and went to his room.

**Sorry so SHORT! I'll update....uh soon!**

**~loves**

**sesshyluver6518/leyton luver =]**


	6. What just happened!

**A/N: Hey sesskag readers! Hope you liked the last chap! So now here's another chap that I would like for you to read. So before I start, here are some things that you should know.**

Okay you should know that "…" this means talking, '…' this means thoughts, and that _**beast**_ means beast talking!

**Okay now on with the story!**

**Last you've read:**

Finally they have reached their destination. Seeing that they were in front of her room she noticed big oak doors with a big dog demon with a crescent on the forehead. 'Must be his room.' She thought to herself.

"The maids will bring the food over; after you dine you may bathe and go to sleep." Was all the lord said and went to his room.

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome's Surprise!**

Next day

**(Kaggie)**

Kagome woke up to feel something entirely different from before. She felt like her whole body had changed. Eager to see what's different she went up to a large mirror laying on the wall. What she saw shocked her.

Right there in front of her eyes was a totally different person. Hey hair was jet black hair with silver streaks. Eyes that held brown dull eyes now held sapphire eyes. Down to her eyes she looked at her lips slightly opening finding sharp fangs. She then looked towards her sharp nails that were once dull. After examining her nails she looked at her wrists to find dark blue strips wrapped around, knowing its also on other parts like the demon lord. She looked back at her face to find two darks strips that adorn her white pale face (not in a sick pale way) and a light blue star in her forehead. After looking at her features she noticed she was now wearing a dark blue kimono with light blue stars that fits perfectly on her body. She turned slightly to find THE most adoring little tail. It was soft and same color as her hair. By the way it looked she might be an inu demon/miko.

"Wow" was the only word she had to say.

'As much as I like the improvements, why?' she thought to herself but then was interrupted by a slam of the door.

**(Sesshy)**

In a room lays a certain demon lord awaiting for an unexpected event to occur he sensed something strong in his castle. 'What is this aura?'

Knowing Sesshomaru he went and see what was this particular aura. He followed the scent out his door then next to Kagome's room…

**(Normal)**

"Who are you woman!"

Kagome stunned by the sudden of the door just stared at the demon lord in front of her.

Annoyed by her he pinned her to the wall. 'ughh how many times does he have to pin me!'

"Sesshomaru it's me Kagome." "Do not lie to me woman" "I'm not lying!"

'She does smell similar to the miko.'

"What is this nonsense?"

"I don't know exactly."

Sesshomaru examining her body couldn't help but thought 'She doesn't look bad, she does look more beautiful….no this Sesshomaru won't think such.' _**But you do want her.**_

Great now my beast has arrived. _**Hey don't blame me that she's beautiful!**_ I think you should leave. _**Yea sure what ever…**_ I mean like now! _**Okay okay…geese!**_

While examining her he didn't notice that she was talking to him.

"Hello…Sesshomaru, are you listening!" "What"

"I was asking what is this?" pointing to her fore head at the star.

Sesshomaru for the first time was shocked, but we all know that he held it in. Any ways he was shocked because right in front of his eyes is….

-----

**So yha that's my chap of the day! Hope you liked it….**

**So before you go and read other stories of sesskag why don't you take at least a minute to review my story! Pweety please! =]**

**Oh and if you're a Leyton fan fell free to read my one shot in my profile! The title is Bride Imposter! (100****th**** episode rewritten, Lindsay's wedding crashed!)**


	7. I'm a WHAT!

**Hello Peoples! Well any ways sorry for the late update! My computer was filled with Trojans! EH! Well yha on with story!**

**Last Time**

While examining her he didn't notice that she was talking to him.

"Hello…Sesshomaru, are you listening!" "What"

"I was asking what is this?" pointing to her fore head at the star.

Sesshomaru for the first time was shocked, but we all know that he held it in. Any ways he was shocked because right in front of his eyes is….

**I'm A What!?**

'I thought she disappeared!' was his only thought that came in mind.

"Hello Sesshomaru? Do you know what it is or what?" Kagome asked getting impatient.

"Well of course if you have a symbol on your forehead it means you're of high rank."

"So you mean to say I'm a Lady or something?"

"Not yet, but you are a princess."

"A princess! You have got to be kidding me!"

"This Sesshomaru never kids." He said in a serious tone.

'No kidding Sherlock!' she thought to herself.

"So me being a princess…what kind of princess?"

"From your symbol, I can tell you're from the Northern Lands, you're the next Lady to rule the lands after your father."

"My Father?"

"Yes your father."

"I want to meet him."

"We shall go after we have eaten breakfast." Was all he said and turned to leave for her to wash up.

**After Breakfast**

"So now we have to head north….*gasps*…that means we have to pass Inuyasha's village!

**Sorry So Short! =[**

**And sorry for updating late…**


	8. The Gang meets THE New Kagome!

**Hi Sesskag readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Last Time:**

**After Breakfast**

"So now we have to head north….*gasps*…that means we have to pass Inuyasha's village!

**The Gang meets the New Kagome**

**(Inuyasha and the Gang)**

"Okay, let's get Kagome and collect the shards!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

'I'm so gonna get SIT!' thought Inuyasha.

'Boy, Inuyasha is going to have a hell of a time!' thought Sango as she tries to hold her laughter.

"What's so funny?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh…ano…nothing."

"Feh…whatever."

"Uhh…Inuyasha I think Kikyo should wait here." said Miroku.

"Yea Inuyasha, Kikyo should stay." agreed Shippou.

"Why?!"

"So we could explain to Kagome first." said Sango in a DUHH tone.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome near the well)**

"He's coming" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Yes, I can smell him."

'Well I guess I have to face him eventually.' Thought Kagome.

**(Inuyasha and the Gang)**

Inuyasha then stopped and sniff the air w/ a disgusted look on his face. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Shippou. "I smell Sesshomaru that's what." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"I also smell another demon w/ him"

"We should check it out." said Sango.

Then the gang ran towards the well.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome)**

"Shall we introduce ourselves Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

**(Normal POV)**

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?!" exclaims Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tenseiga.

"Don't ask this person, ask her." was all he said.

"What now you have a mate? Or is this your little whore?

Sesshomaru then could fell the miko's great anger.

"Calm down girl."

Kagome feeling angered with the whore comment but now Sesshomaru calling here girl! Oh wait he's doing that to hide my identity, to see if I want to reveal it or not.

"Hmph, Inuyasha I can see you're clueless as ever!" "And what's that suppose to mean?" But before Kagome could answer she felt two pairs of arms hugging her.

"Kagome…what happened?" said Sango. "Yea Kagome, what happened to you?" asked Shippou. "You guys recognize me?" "Of course we would never NOT recognize you." They both said to their beloved family like relative.

After that was said Inuyasha was shocked as ever, that his mouth dropped open.

"Inuyasha, This Sesshomaru suggests you shut your mouth, flies will just fly in there and corrupt your brain more." "Shut it Sesshomaru."

Then Miroku went up to Kagome and the others. "How did this happen?" asked a curious monk. "I don't know, that's why I'm off to see my father up north." "North?" asked Sango. "Yup, apparently my father is the lord of the north." "Wow." said Shippou.

"Yup, wow."

"Enough talking, why are you with my brother Kagome!" "What Inuyasha? I can't hang with him, but you can hang with that clay pot?!" "…" "What Inuyasha speechless, you didn't think you can get away with what you did?" "How did you know" "Two days ago, I came from my time, and that's the day I saw you rut with that clay pot. And you know Inuyasha, it was a disgusting sight!"

From what Kagome said, Inuyasha felt down right guilty.

"Shippou, I'm going to see my father, you better behave, okay?" "Yes"

"Sango, in a few days head north, and take care of Shippou for me please?" "Sure Kags, anything for a sister." "Thanks Sango, you're the best."

"Miroku, you better behave your self." "Kagome, you think so low of me" "I mean it monk, take care of Sango for me." "Yes, Yes."

"Miko, it's time for us to go."

"Well that's me going, bye guys, see you in a few days." "Bye, they all said in unison."

"Bye Inuyasha" said Kagome in a low voice before they left the clearing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry so Short!**

**Well peoples this is the end of chapter 7 and I hoped you like it! Remember to review before you go off reading another sesskag story! Oh and don't forget to read my one shot if you didn't (Leyton story "Bride Imposter" 100****th**** episode rewritten)!**

**Peace out! **

**-demisenior \m/^_^\m/**


	9. Father, daughter bonding

**OMGeee! It's been forevers since I've updated! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! **

**Last Time:**

"Well that's me going, bye guys, see you in a few days." "Bye, they all said in unison."

"Bye Inuyasha" said Kagome in a low voice before they left the clearing.

**Father and Daughter meets.**

**Kagome's POV**

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she approached a huge gate to the Northern palace. The palace was huge! Bigger than a football field.

When she approached the gate two inu demons appeared, suddenly hugging the life out of her! "Woe what's this all about?"

"Oh I'm sorry milady; it's just so good to see you! Wow last time I saw you was when you were running around driving us insane!" the two demons replied.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said to get the attention of the two demons.

"Oh, I'm sorry milord." They straightened themselves out and bowed before him.

"Take us to her father" "Yes, milord." They replied and turned for them to follow into the palace.

While they entered the palace Kagome couldn't help but think of her father. Would he approve of her? Would he meet her expectations? Why did he abandon her? All these questions entered her mind.

Then they finally reached their destination. In front of her were two large oak doors. The two demons left them to enter the room. She hesitated to open, but she heard a male's voice from the other side of the door to come in.

She entered. She couldn't help but see the resemblance her and her father shares. Sharing the same hair, same eyes, and same marks.

"Father?"

**Kaname Hiroshima's POV (Father)**

Hearing her voice filled him with joy. Oh how long he waited for this moment to reunite with his daughter.

He approached her. But he noticed something from her. She looked wary. It pained him to see her like that, to not trust him. But he approached anyways.

**Kagome's POV**

He approached me and I didn't know what to do, either to run to him or stay in my place. I chose to stay in my place.

"Kagome, oh how I missed you so." I felt him hugged me and I couldn't help but relax in his arms.

"Why? Why now? Why didn't know about any of this?" I couldn't help but ask these questions. Don't I deserve an answer?

"Oh Kagome I didn't have a choice. Naraku he….."

"Naraku?" What does this have to do with him?

"Yes Naraku, he wanted you Kagome. He wanted to take my daughter away. I didn't want that for you so I sent you, your brother and mother to the future, so that you could get away from him. At least until you are of right age to defend yourself. I honestly didn't expect you to come so early though."

I couldn't help but be disgusted that Naraku wanted me. It sent goose bumps through my whole body.

"Lord Hiroshima." Was all Sesshomaru to get our attention. I honestly forgot about him. Well don't blame me it's not my fault my father distracts me. I haven't seen him in like what my whole life?

"Oh sorry Lord Taisho, got side tracked." My father said as he chuckled.

"Hn"

**Well that's all for today! Sorry for the late update and for not writing much today. But I must continue reading my stories! I too am addicted to you guy's own fanfic! **


	10. Arranged or not to be arranged

**Hi fellow readers! Here's another update to my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Last Time: **"Oh sorry Lord Taisho, got side tracked." My father said as he chuckled.

"Hn"

**Arranged or not to be Arranged**

"Before we dine I want to talk to you two about personal matters." said Kaname in a serious tone.

"What do you want to talk about father?" replied Kagome.

"It concern's your arranged marriage."

"WHAT! My marriage?"

"Yes, what do you expect? In order to rule the northern lands you must have a mate."

"I get that but it's ARRANGED!"

"I know Kagome dear but I promise you that you know the person and that I will never marry you off to just anyone else."

"…who is he?" She later then replied after a long silence.

"Uhhmmm…he's closer than you think." Kaname replied with an uneasy voice.

"Who is he father?" eyeing him suspiciously.

Sesshomaru too was curious as to who the lord wants his daughter's mate to be.

**Kaname's POV**

Kaname didn't know what to do. He knew his daughter would get mad. But he cannot prolong it any loner. Besides who was he to be blamed. Oh that's right it was he who had put a spell on their memories together as a child. Well they should be ale to remember little by little.

**Everyone's POV**

"Well spit it out father!" Kagome said, her patience running out.

"Fine! It's Sesshomaru." Well wasn't that a relief to get it out Kaname thought to himself. But soon later regret it when both parties turned on him.

"Pardon Lord Hiroshima?" Sesshomaru replied calmly, even though deep inside he was enraged that his father didn't bother to tell him this before he died.

But before the Lord could respond Kagome beat him to it. "WHAT! You got to be kidding! Me and Sesshomaru? You must be crazy to think me and him will be able to get along?"

"Why what seems to be the problem?" replied Kaname.

"Well father 'Killing Perfection' here had tried to kill me countless of times and besides we don't see much of each other that way!"

"What!" he exclaimed. Turning his gaze at the demon lord. "You tried to kill my daughter?"

"Well she did try to get in my way. How should I know she's the princess of the north?" Sesshomaru replied coolly.

Kaname rubbing his forehead knowing a headache was forming. "Regardless, you to are to be mated and that is final."

"But.." Kagome tried to protest.

"No buts Kagome. I will not go back on my word on Lord Taisho." Was all the lord said.

Kagome knew it was pointless to argue. So she just left the two lords in the room with nothing but silence.

Kaname hated to see his daughter like this but he knew that deep inside she loves Sesshomaru. Even though she was blinded by the spell.

**Well that's it for today! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**~loves and hugs~**

**Sesshyluver6518 **


	11. New Found Memories

**Hey fellow readers! I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews and loves! You have motivated me to continue writing! I love the feeling when someone enjoys my stories!**

**Last Time:** Kaname hated to see his daughter like this but he knew that deep inside she loves Sesshomaru. Even though she was blinded by the spell.

**New Found Memories**

**Kagome's POV**

'I can't believe he would do that! My own father for goodness sake!' She pranced around the corridors, only to be stopped by a maid.

"Excuse me milady, your father requested that I show you your room."

"Hn?"

"Your bedroom, milady."

"Oh okay." she replied as she followed along.

They walked for it seemed like hours; the whole palace was just so big! Then they abruptly stopped in front of what seemed like a big wooded door that's been furnished. The door itself looks magnificent. But when they entered it took her breath away. Her room had a peaceful sense to it. The walls were of a blackish bluish color. A silver sakura tree imprinted on one side of the wall whiles its leaves and buds flowing around each corner. Her bed too was king size and had the color of scarlet. And out the doors was a balcony with the view of the gardens. It was simple yet beautiful.

"This is where you will be sleeping milady." The maid then bowed and left.

Kagome then went out to see the garden on her balcony. It was beautiful. The night moon seems to make it even more beautiful. The garden contained hot springs and sakura trees. And over the spring was a bridge.

Then all of a sudden her head started to ache. Making her hands fly towards her head in pain. She couldn't help but whine a little.

Memories filled her head.

**Flashback **

"Kagome wait up!" Yelled a little silver head demon.

The little girl couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Can't catch up?"

"Hey that's no fair! You know I can't run well with this think wrapped around my feet."

Kagome halt to a stop. "Well no one told you to save me. I was doing perfectly fine by myself."

"You call a being almost attacked and chewed off by a wolf perfectly fine? If it wasn't for me being around you would be in pieces."

Kagome bowed her head in defeat. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't get hurt."

**Flashback ends**

Kagome didn't know what to do with this new found memory. All she felt was that she felt guilt towards the demon lord. She wanted to comfort him.

'Ughh why does everything have to e so complicated?' she thought t herself. She then went inside her room and jumped in her bed to fall asleep.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

(In the guest room)

The demon lord didn't know what to do now with this new information. He didn't want to mate with her but he has no choice in the matter. Kaname and his father had a deal.

He walks towards his bed to sit on the edge. He will further think of it later. He would sleep on it for tonight.

**Dreams**

He found himself in a dream. It was as if he was watching himself, his little self. But with another person, a girl. She looks so familiar from behind. Then it hit him. It was that miko. But why would he be dreaming of her? And in a child form. Could it be that this was a distant memory?

**End Dream**

He then woke by the hitting of the rays of a sun, angered to who would bother him.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" replied a cheery Kagome.

"Hn" was all the demon lord said.

"Well you must be wondering why I have woke you is because my father requested that you join us in breakfast. Oh and none of the maids wanted to bother you, they seem to be scared."

"And you're not scared of me?"

"Nope, not in the slightest bit."

Sesshomaru was lost in words. 'Not scared of me? I'll show you.'

He then lifts himself off and headed towards her. Like he was stalking his prey.

Kagome stood her ground, not wanting to submit.

He continued walking towards her until she was face to face with him.

He got to admit it; she showed no sign of intimidation.

She thought he would strike her but to her surprise she heard him chuckled. Did her ears hear right. No she must be daydreaming. Before she could register, he had already left.

'Ughh the nerve of him!' she thought to herself. She then went left the room and towards the dining area.

**Well i hoped you enjoyed my update! Sorry i did try to make it longer. I'll try harder next time! **

**Thanx!**

**~loves and hugs~**

**sesshyluver6518  
**


	12. What's Done is Done

**Hello fellow readers of fanfic! Well here's another update to my story! I hope you like it!**

**Last time: **'Ughh the nerve of him!' she thought to herself. She then left the room and went towards the dining area.

**What's Done is Done**

**Kagome's POV**

After breakfast my whole family was finally reunited. That is Souta, gramps (former Lord Katashi), and mother. It was quit surprising to see my family in their true forms. Souta had same hair color as mine but with a hint of violet. While my gramps was dark black. And my mother a violet color. But we all have the same markings.

We talked about many important matters that's including my arranged marriage with Sesshomaru.

"What you mean to say I have only a few weeks till I have to get mated!"

"Yes, sweetie I know that you are mad but you have to take your role as lady of the west." The mom replies.

"You think this Sesshomaru can't handle his own lands." Replied the stoic lord.

"Of course not but it is your father's will." Replied Katashi.

"So why can't some other just mate him, why does it have to be me?" whined Kagome.

"Like what your gramps said dear, it's what Lord Taisho wants." Said Lord Kaname.

Feeling defeated, she left to her room to reflect on the things that had happened.

But was suddenly interrupted by the open of her door. She turned to see that it was Sesshomaru.

"Yes?"

"Miko, what's done is done. I'm not very fond of the idea, but we can't undo this. Their mind has been made up."

"I know I just wish they would figure out that we just don't match."

There was a moment of silence. Until….

"I got it!" she smiled evilly.

The demon eyed her suspiciously.

"No." was all the stoic demon said.

"But you didn't even hear what I have to say."

"Regardless, no."

"Come one I doubt you would want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment.

"Fine."

"Yes! Okay so here's the plan….."

**That's it for today! I know it's short! But hey that's all I got!**

**~Loves and hugs~**

**Sesshyluver6518**


	13. The Plan

Hey Guys! I know it's been long since I've updated! I had what every writer has gone through and that is what we call a "Writer's Block"….yup it's a deadly disease! Oh and sorry in advance if you notice any mistakes in my story. I was in a rush because my laptop is dying and I can't find the charger -_-"

Well here it goes….

**Recap:**

"I got it!" she smiled evilly.

The demon eyed her suspiciously.

"No." was all the stoic demon said.

"But you didn't even hear what I have to say."

"Regardless, no."

"Come one I doubt you would want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment.

"Fine."

"Yes! Okay so here's the plan….."

**The Plan**

"That's your 'great' plan?" Sesshomaru inquired not at all impressed.

"What? That's not a great plan?!" Kagome replied indignantly.

"Your seriously thought that telling your father that the reason why we can't get married is because I'm gay?" Sesshomaru replied looking slightly annoyed.

"Well I can't really tell my father I'm gay, am I?"

"And please do tell me why you can't Miko?"

"Are you kidding me?! We're talking about my father here! He'll go ballistic!"

"No."

"Awww come on! Please Sesshomaru. I mean please Sesshomaru-sama." Replied Kagome giving the pouty look.

"Hn."

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

"What the?! Come one Sesshomaru!"

"…No."

"Gaaawd fine then." Kagome replied looking defeated.

What Kagome doesn't know was that someone was eavesdropping a while ago. While Sesshomaru eyes the slightly opened door suspiciously.

**10 mins later in Kaname's Office (Kag's father) Kagome's POV**

"Is there anything you guys want?" inquired Kaname eyeing the couple in front of him.

"Father, there's something I have to say…."

"What is it dear?"

"Well…" I dragged while looking at Sesshomaru silently hoping he would change his mind. But sadly Sesshomaru just stayed silent.

"Yes?"

"There's a reason why me and Sesshomaru can't get mated."

"And please do tell me the reason dear."

"I'm….uhh gay?"

"If your 'happy' then why can't you marry Sesshomaru."

Was my father really that dense? "hehe, no father…gay as in gay, gay…you know homo."

"Homo?"

"You know homosexual?!" Gawd wasn't this awkward.

"Haha, I'm messing with you dear. I know what gay means."

Whaaat? "Then what was with the whole messing around thing? Wait shouldn't you be…I don't know? Mad?!"

Then the great almighty Sesshomaru decides to speak.

"Hn..You know." Was all Sesshomaru said eyeing the lord in front of him.

Huh I'm lost. "Wait, my father knows what?"

Then I hear my father laughing. "Kagome-dear, I overheard your 'great plan' in the hallway."

"Wait you eavesdropped!"

"Well if you call that overhearing then yes."

I turned to Sesshomaru, glaring at him. "You knew! And you decided to not tell me?!"

"You really need to learn how to control your senses. If you did then I wouldn't have to tell you."

Really?! Really?! "You guys are in sufferable! I swear!" with that I stomped out of the room and slammed the door making sure they know how mad I was.

**Normal POV**

"Well, that went well." Kaname replied.

"Hn."

**So that's the end of this chapter! So what do you guys think of Kag's great plan?**

**I know it's short! But hey that's all I got!**

**Pla~Loves and hugs~**

**Sesshyluver6518**


End file.
